King Dedede
|-|Base= |-|Masked Dedede= |-|Macho Dedede= Summary King Dedede (written as King DeDeDe or King De De De in certain older games) is Kirby's arch-enemy and the main antagonist and/or anti-hero in Nintendo and HAL Laboratory's long-running Kirby video game series. He or his likeness has appeared in every game in the series except Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. As such, he's the most recurring major character of the series besides Kirby and Waddle Dee. Nintendo has described Dedede as Kirby's "arch frenemy," and as he has helped more than harmed him since Kirby's Return to Dream Land, it's debated whether or not Dedede is the main (or even an) antagonist any longer. He's the greedy self-proclaimed king of Dream Land, which is located on the quaint Planet Popstar. Due to an ambiguous description of the geography of Planet Popstar, it's never made entirely clear how much of the planet King Dedede assumes leadership of, though he seems to have castles and fortresses all across the planet. Even so, he seems to perform no administrative functions, and for the most part, the planet seems to ignore any edicts that are issued by him. Power and Stats Tier: Low 3-A Name: King Dedede Age: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Kirby (Verse) Classification: Penguin-Like Creature, The so-called King of Dreamland, One of the strongest life-forms on Popstar, Kirby's Royal Nemesis, Star Ally Powers and Abilites: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Penguin Physiology, Weapon Mastery, Explosion Manipulation (Can throw explosive hammers.), Flight, Intangibility (Can shoot out small air puffs enhanced under the effects of the Big Air Bullet Boost Orb. Can also turn into a small ball of intangible energy.), Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect Wapod Pots and Void Soul.), Transformation, Air Manipulation (As shown here.), Energy Projection, Shockwave Creation (As shown here.), Summoning (Can summon and throw Waddle Dees, Gordos, Hammers, and equip himself with a Mechanical Hammer which can shoot missiles, turn into a flamethrower and generate electrokinetic waves and a Mask.), Statistics Amplification (With his Mask & Boost Orbs.), Electricity Manipulation (Fired electricity from his bare hands in Kirby Pinball.), Teleportation (As shown here. Confirmed to not be a game mechanic.), Deflection (Can deflect projectiles with Hammer Swing.), Auto-Resurrection (With Reviving Tomato.), Invulnerability (With the Invincible Candy & Metal Boost Orb, Healing with Sparkling Star, Maxim Tomato & Maxim Tomato Boost Orb.), Explosion Manipulation (With Balloon Bomb & Cracker.), Forcefield Creation (With Prism Shield.), Invisibility (With Invisibility Stone & Invisibility Boost Orb.), Intangibility (With Invisibility Stone.), Size Manipulation (With Sparkling Star.), Homing Attack, Dimensional Travel (Access to the Warp Star.), Enhanced Thievery (With Cashgrabber Boost Orb; Increases the number of things he can steal from enemies.), Limited Automatic Mobility (With Deflector Boost Orb.), Berserk Mode (With Berserk Boost Orb.), 4th Wall Awareness, Enhanced Dexterity (Shown in official art.), Hammerspace (Can pull out mallets, bombs, musical instruments, missile launchers, minions, and other junk from hammer space.), Empathic Manipulation, Resistance to Reality Warping, Magic, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Transmutation (While he has been transmuted several times, he always kept his consciousness and at least his basic functions such as the use of his hammer.), Existence Erasure (Got hit by Drawcia's deletion wave and survived quite easily.), Gravity and Radiation Manipulation (Withstood black holes.) Attack Potency: Universe Level (Defeated Queen Sectonia, Shadow Dedede, and Dark Meta Knight, the ladder is described as "the darkest shadow of the strongest warrior" in reference to the fact that he is a deadlier clone of Meta Knight.) Speed: MFTL+ (Can keep up with Dark Meta Knight who blitzed Meta Knight.) Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar (Removed many stars from the sky nigh-instantly.) Striking Strength: Universal Durability: Universe Level (Takes beatings from Kirby and other characters around this level without any serious wounds, sometimes getting knocked miles into the sky and coming back just fine, King Dedede got possessed by Dark Matter and had his stomach torn open as a result. He was perfectly fine afterwards.) Stamina: Very High (He's never shown any signs of exhaustion outside of when he gets defeated.) Range: Standard melee range normally, extended melee range to several meters with projectiles and weapons, far higher with star spitting Intelligence: Above Average (He steps up the intensity of his plans and even creates and improvises strategies very fast, knew about the plans of Nightmare and attempted to delay him by hiding the Star Rod.) Weaknesses: Dedede has been mind controlled many many many many many MANY times throughout the series. Others Standard Equipment: Hammer, his Mechanical Hammer, a Mask, Gordos, Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos. Items such as Balloon Bomb, Cracker, Prism Shield, Invisibility Stone, Invincibility Candy, Maxim Tomato, Reviving Tomato and Boost Orbs, HR-D3, The Blaze Wheelie or a miniature Heavy Lobster. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Inhale': Able to inhales air, aiming to swallow opponents. He can cover a direction of a room with a whirlwind that sucks air into himself, potentially implying to have a better range than Kirby with his inhale, as the latter is limited to a inferior inhale in combat despite having feats that put his inhale at a similar or higher range. In-game, Dedede's inhale gets pass Guard, that being characters defending themselves on their own or with force fields. **'Star Spit': After inhaling one or more foes, He can spits them, causing them to collide with other foes or a wall. Like Kirby, Dedede is able to spit foes as stars, although this isn't always shown; Scaling from Kirby, this is likely to be an optional process he can do. The foe(s) being turned into a star is supported by all the statements Kirby has about his Star Spit doing the same, as well as the technique's name. His split showed the range to launch Kirby into space, which at the time was done to carry him into his final battle. *'Friend Heart': Obtained in Kirby Star Allies, He can generates a Friend Heart which is then quickly thrown to his objective(s). This can be done an unlimited amount of times as well as repeatedly. Upon contact (or near it), the Friend Heart will generate a major change in the empathy of the being(s) affected to the point of making them change their morality towards being an ally to Dedede. The Friend Hearts have also show to make feel objectives extremely happy, make them have a deep appreciation for the one who used a Friend Heart on them, generate clothes in others, work on robots]], heal & purify others, operate without making direct contact to others' bodies as well as affect more than one being at a time, and, by the end of the main story in Star Allies, overwrite the multi-galactic morality changing effects Void Termina forces on allies, thus having the potency of its own morality & empathic manipulation scaling from Void Termina, who gets physically harmed by the Friend Hearts. (It should be noticed that Void Termina getting harmed by the Friend Hearts could be an specific weakness of his, a characteristic of the Friend Hearts, or both, this is left unclear.) The last function the Friend Hearts have is that their targets will immediately be bestowed with the ability the generate and use Friend Hearts with all previously mentioned characteristics. *'Super Dedede Jump:' Dedede jumps in the air and lands in the ground a few seconds later. *'Space Jump:' A technique most Kirby characters have, King Dedede transforms into a small ball of energy which turns out to be intangible, he uses this power to mobilize himself or regroup with mates faster. *'Revival Spell:' Initially, in the Team Kirby Clash mini-game, the Kirbys there could approach others Kirbys and heal them when being defeated, which meant falling into the floor with their souls leaving their bodies. This continued on the Team Kirby Clash Deluxe game with the Kirbys there even obtaining items to improve their ability to resurrect others. After that game, many characters became able to "Revive" defeated allies by doing the same process Kirby showed before, but this defeated allies don't lose their souls when falling and are instead just unconscious. Nonetheless, this technique is likely to hold the same properties previously shown. *'Team Attack': King Dedede and a partner fire a laser together. Given that the partner can be another King Dedede, this is a power he can do on his own. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kirby Verse Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Kings Category:Bosses Category:Narcissists Category:Leaders Category:Royal Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Air Manipulators Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Invulnerable Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Size Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Hammerspace Users Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Pocket Reality Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Radiation Users